


醒觉3.0

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	醒觉3.0

非常罕见的，他在舞台上走了神。  
声潮乐浪山呼海啸地将他包围。灯光很亮，尽管他看不清台下任何一个人的脸。他走神了，但是数不清的训练带来的身体记忆没有使他有一丝停顿，他流畅地将舞蹈动作继续了下去，脸上微微空掉的表情给气氛加了分，没人注意到他心飘走了一瞬间。一瞬间太短了，这样压迫得人难以呼吸的热烈环境中，哪怕是他都难以抓住。  
他忽然想起了去年的一件事。那时候是春天，春天总是令人记忆深刻。他参加一个节目的彩排，同期另一档节目紧促的日程安排让他压力很大，持续失眠。他因此有些焦躁，彩排的时候频频出错，音乐快结束的时候还记错了走位，心不在焉地险些跟一名伴舞相撞。对方非常及时地用身体接住了他，手因为仓促摸到了他的腿侧，宽大的手掌顺势按在了他的臀部上，然后很快放开，在侧身而过的时候轻轻拉了一下他的手。  
他因为惊慌发出了一声短暂的惊叫，随即有些腿软虚弱地脸红了起来。音乐结束后对方转头微笑地看着他，示意没有关系，不要在意，那是一个高大又温和的外国人，眼睛里闪着善良的光芒。他们一起走下舞台，对方大概察觉到他脚步有些轻飘飘的，目光躲闪，关切地询问他是不是身体不舒服。他笑笑摇摇头，没有说话。他感觉到心脏慌张又躁动地在胸膛里跳动，灯光有些昏暗的走廊下，陌生男性身上的热度和汗味令他莫名头昏脑胀。  
都是春天的缘故，他想。他进入多梦难挨的季节，梦里的空气随着天气热起来，混沌又潮湿，手掌灼热的男性手掌从他敏感的腰背缠缠绵绵抚摸到他敏感柔嫩的腿根，力道强硬又温柔地将他敞开，挺身进入，不像进入了他的后面，像是进入了他什么别的地方，什么本不该出现在他身上的地方。醒来的前一秒快感总是最汹涌强烈的，仿佛一阵不存在的高潮将他推回现实，以至于他在恢复意识的那一刻会不受控制地呻吟出声，大汗淋漓地伏在枕头上，感觉到自己腿间粘腻一片。小腹暖融融地抽搐着，阴茎把内裤顶出形状，未散去的快意散布他的全身，温柔，舒适，如同一道幻想出来的目光沉沉笼罩。  
那个伴舞后来给他发过几次消息，他没有回。不是不想，但是他擅长忍耐，也习惯用忍耐来苛求自己。他有时候会隐隐怀疑是否这样有些病态的严格是他取悦满足自己的另一种手段，他情愿躲在被子里怀念一抹陌生的汗味，任由反复的情潮和得不到纾解的欲望一遍遍折磨自己。  
他跪在了舞台上，尖叫声掀起了一波新的声浪，因为所有人都知道接下来是什么。他笑起来，一只手臂撑住身体，缓缓滑躺下去。这套动作他已经非常熟练，像每次在男人身下舒展开自己的身体，协助对方调整出双方都最舒服的姿势。他记得不同人的不同习惯。西班牙人喜欢他的腿分得开一点，能接受自己整个腰身的嵌入，他也不常触碰他，双手总是撑在他的身侧，欣赏他只被一根肉棒玩弄得痉挛抽搐的样子；那个年轻男孩却很喜欢摸他，从不掩饰对他肉体的迷恋，做爱的时候有一大半的时间花在前戏上，不厌其烦。他意外地也并不讨厌这样漫长的温存，宽容，宠溺，放任对方肌肤饥渴症一般的亲近，如同纵容一个孩童；他的朋友——曾经被他视为朋友的人，在尝试过模糊那道裂痕失败之后，默然接受了他的回避，只是常常在高潮之后久久地抱着他，压抑的粗喘呼入他通红的耳朵里，汗水黏腻交融，身体的一部分还深深连接着，他被蹂躏疼爱过的肠道恋恋不舍地挽留着对方的侵略，展露出宛如恋人般的渴求和亲密，虽然他们彼此心知肚明，那是假的。  
也是不对的。很多次，他躺在男人身下，汗水和泪水模糊了眼睛，情欲上头，脑子里所有思维都中断时，会有零星的理智跳出来，对他说，这是不对的。跟自己的工作伙伴上床，在私人时间被剥落严苛冷漠的老板形象，混乱试探，予取予求，尽管从未承认过，却也从未拒绝过。  
舞台和灼热的空气令他有些兴奋。兴奋起来是常态，他不清楚自己过分投入看起来是什么样子，但大抵工作和上床一样，足够投入才能带动参与者的兴趣和热情。他枕住手臂，表情懒洋洋地，身体从肩膀抬起，到腰，到屁股，像一道柔软却坚韧的海浪。航拍机从头顶缓慢下降聚焦，对准他的脸。从前年纪小的时候，练习性感一点的舞蹈动作总是令他害羞，这怎么好意思呢？他想。一个人的时候还好。一个人的时候，面对空无一人的练习室的时候，他能稍微大胆一些鼓起勇气，审视镜子里的自己，悄悄在心里观察自己青涩的身体和动作。这就像青春期的自慰一样，只敢在无人注意到的秘密角落释放旖旎幻想，哪怕幻想也依旧是有边缘的，可过界的不安和刺激总是让尚不成熟的少年人欲罢不能，即使脸皮薄如他也一样如此。  
有一次他被人发现了。  
那时候的条件算不上好。练习生的宿舍窄小，混杂，练习生也并不全都如他想象得那般刻苦上进。他那时懵懵懂懂的，没什么交友意识，跟同屋常常夜不归宿的韩国男生没打过多少照面，专心过头带来的孤独也无法自知。那天晚上浴室门被推开的时候，他第一反应是仓皇地用浴巾遮挡住自己，可毫无防备的痕迹太过明显——不管是空气里的气味，还是他潮红慌张的脸，和迅速蓄起水光的眼睛；他已经快要射出来了，不太常经历快感的少年手软脚软，看起来轻易就可以捕获。对方也呆愣住，却动作快过脑子地下意识反手关上了门。  
封闭潮湿的浴室里，水汽味在记忆里清晰又陈旧，有青草地一般浓烈的香气。男生走上前来去掀他的浴巾，他细白的手腕发力抗拒，于是对方转而从下摆探入，向前一步压上他的躯体，握住了他被吓得半软的阴茎。他没几下就高潮了，大脑空白地靠在洗浴台上发颤，随即眼泪扑簌簌落下来，羞耻，害怕，难堪，快要把笨拙的男孩击垮。  
你哭什么。对方觉得有点好笑，变声期有些沙哑的嗓音带点轻佻的无奈，微微后退一点，低头打量着这个从前没怎么仔细看过的中国室友，打量过他乌黑的短发，无辜又湿漉漉的眼角，和白皙幼嫩得像瓷器一般的皮肤，目光再下滑过漫起红晕的脖颈，锁骨，和小巧的胸部，喉结动了动，压低声音，说，你，也帮帮我吧？可以吗？  
他用了一段时间才接受男生之间互相抚慰这件事。这对于向来乖巧的他来说已经足够冲击，每回做都心惊肉跳，瞻前顾后，胆怯不安；所幸室友也并没有外表和习性那样看起来不良恶劣，他从前隐隐听说过关于对方的传闻，鲜少出现训练，出勤率糟糕，也并不愿意在学习上花费过多时间精进；有时候半夜从外面回来，不做声地爬到他的床上把他惊醒，他睡觉会缩成小小一团，对方便从后面抱住他，一边亲他的肩膀，一边手探入他的裤子。等他呻吟着转身投入怀抱，便翻身压上去，掏出硬挺的阴茎去跟他的蹭；单人铁床的支架不稳固，动作激烈起来会晃动发出声响，即使关着门、隔着墙壁也怕被隔壁宿舍听到。快感太强烈时两个人会忘情地纠缠到一起，他毫无戒心，单纯地将之看待成另一种自慰形式，对男性之间性关系的理解也懵懵懂懂。只有偶尔瑟缩无助地射在对方手中，被对方紧紧抱在怀里亲吻脸颊的时候，心跳过快侵蚀高潮时薄弱的意志，令他产生隐隐约约像是喜欢一样的心动。他分不清，因为对方的心也跳得很快，比他的还要快，在青春期禁忌的黑暗里震耳欲聋，以至于很久后谈论起初恋时，他总会有那么几秒不自然的迟疑，无声对自己发问。可是一瞬间，太短了，它袭来时带着巨大到仿佛难以忍受地折磨，又总是倏然消失，像记不清面貌的那几年，像猛然惊醒的一个梦。  
他也是长大后才意识到，那个时候的对方远比自己要成熟。幼稚的好像从来只有他自己。  
后来在某次考核中，室友离开了。再后来他出道了。辛苦的坚持终于到了尽头，人潮，目光，欢呼和掌声将他带入另一种生活，胆怯不再成立，就像精心准备的舞蹈要展示给成千上万人观看一样，许多事硬着头皮去做一下，好像也没那么难。某个寒冷又干燥的冬天，他们结束通告闹闹嚷嚷回宿舍，他裹着羽绒服走在人群最后面，忽然看到大楼一侧一点烟头的火光。他避开大家跑了过去，两个人躲在树丛的后面，对方高了一些，锋利的轮廓比从前英俊许多，也成熟许多。他对着眼前的漂亮小偶像痞笑，几年不见，可目光没有丝毫变化。  
我要离开这个国家了。他言简意赅，直奔主题，拿掉烟头，低头亲昵又粗糙地蹭了蹭他的脑门。我看到你的舞台了，要加油哦。  
他撑起身体，轻巧用力，利落地站起。腰伤没有对他的腰腹力量产生影响，疼痛有时会被他从神经触觉中无意识地过滤掉，别说粉丝看不到，就连他自己都好像忘了。这是另一种投入，只有把这一环节也滴水不漏地圆满完成，鞠躬退场才令他心安，不至于惶惶辗转，多一个由头去为难自己。换装助理们等在台阶下面，立刻有人拿毛巾帮他擦汗，拧开水递到他嘴边，帮他脱掉身上汗湿的衬衫。他有一点脱力，身体靠着不知道谁站了一会儿，只有十几秒钟，快速被补妆，神情闪亮地再次跳上升降台。  
演唱会结束时已经很晚了。  
工作人员包了酒店的泳池，所有人都好像不觉得累一般。他被拖着疯玩了一会儿，身上被糊得到处是奶油，扔了很多人下水，自己也失足落了下去。水刚漫过头顶，立刻有人把他扶了起来，他甩了甩头发，咳嗽两声说没事，没有躲开水下抱住自己腰的手。对方不着痕迹地贴近，看他幼稚地大声指挥岸边的人混战，光裸的肩膀不时靠在他的胸口上，然后忽然笑着回头瞥他一眼，苍白的脸精致惊艳，一时间映着周身透明深蓝的粼粼波光，像是性别模糊的非人美丽物种。  
他爬上岸，把银灰色的湿发朝后抹去，自顾自地走去洗手间。门在身后被反锁上，男人急切地抱住他，吻住他，舌头粗暴地将他的勾走搅动，吻得他鼻音微弱，控制不住的口水从嘴角溢出，软绵绵地任由对方把他抱到洗手台上，脱下了他的短裤。他里面外面一样，湿得一塌糊涂，肉棒插进层层温软的甬道，整个身体都绷紧，兴奋得像是禁欲许久——这样说也不为过，他从未真正坦诚接受过，即使他有时模糊感觉得到，他们很在意他。上一次在床上被男人翻过身体，按住他高潮濒近却被强行拔出而失控哭叫的挣扎，一边用手指插入去揉弄他的前列腺，一边低头给他口交，让他射在自己嘴里时，他两眼失神汗涔涔地躺在床上无意识抖动，被舒服得快要变成痛苦的快感惹得哭得停不下来，心里油然产生了巨大的抱怨和委屈，哪怕明白对方是想让他更快乐一点，却任性地不愿意体谅，被对方慌张地抱住哄了很久。  
性高潮和眼泪都让人困倦。后来他哭得快要睡着前，迷迷糊糊伤心地想，既然到了床上都一个样子，那这件事跟爱又有多少关系呢。  
如果我谁也不爱，也没有人爱我，那这件事，又有什么意义呢？  
他的性启蒙依旧不愿意觉醒。  
用后穴获取快感并不难。男人抱着他，抽插地很快很急，粗喘夹杂着他的呻吟有些过分放浪，这个姿势有些吃力，快感酥酥麻麻传到腰间，果然还是很痛，他想。于是他用脚后跟去蹭对方的后背，哼哼着撒娇说换个姿势，对方很受用，让他趴下，从后面顶进去。湿滑的臀缝被淫水浸得亮晶晶的，弹软白嫩的臀瓣被压得有些变形，肏快了就会发抖，嗯嗯啊啊，细声细气的，喊快一点，快一点哥哥，哥哥抱抱我。男人俯身抱住他，一边亲他光滑的后背一边伸手往前摸，小腹黏糊糊一片，已经射了。没多久男人也射了，边射边又重重地捧着他的屁股往里撞了几下，等那阵头皮发麻的快感退下去一点，喘着气拔出来，把他抱在怀里，亲亲他失神的脸，问他房间号是多少。  
他缓了一会，虚弱地摇摇头。对方很不甘心，可他推开对方的手臂，说我不想做了。  
他独自回到房间，洗了一个很长的澡，洗到天都快亮了。洗完慢吞吞地吹干头发，自己爬上床，把被子盖好，睡了一个很长的觉。梦里他感觉有人靠近，低头很温柔地亲他的唇角，然后从背后抱住了他，十指交扣握住了他的手。  
他半梦半醒地嘀咕，说你回来了啊。对方嗯了一声，说继续睡吧，再睡一会。  
他便继续陷入沉沉梦里。

END


End file.
